Starfire's Cousin
by piscesgirl123
Summary: when starfire's cousin, sunlight, shows up on earth, what will happen? will the titans let her stay? how will they react to another one of star's relatives? and what will happen when a certain bad guy shows up? read & find out! R&R no flame plz. character pairings: BBxRae, RobxStar, & a bit of CyxBee. sorry i had to re-upload the story because of a big typo! *pic isn't mine*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Teen Titans! I wish I did ;D lol I just write for fun :) **

**Chapter 1: **** Crash Landing**

**Robin's POV**

The day was going great, crime was low and I was enjoying the time with the rest of the titans. Cinderblock was sent to jail successfully and I was actually starting to relax.

"I'm tellin' ya man, we should get the 'All Meat Toppings' pizza", Cyborg exclaimed.

"No way! Hellooooo vegetarian over here", Beast Boy shot back at him. They were having their ongoing meat vs. tofu fight and Raven was lost in a book. But we finally decided to just get two large plain pizzas with extra cheese. As we all headed back to the tower in the T-car, with Cyborg driving and Beast Boy sitting upfront instead of me, and Raven behind him. Starfire and I sat next to each other holding hands. We've been dating since we all got back from Japan. I didn't even think it was possible for her to get even more happy and cheery, but not in a bad way, but more cute.

"Hey Star", I said, "would you like to watch a movie with me later?"

"Aw, look at em' lovebirds catchin' a flick", Cyborg teased, but I brushed it off like I do with the rest of him and BB's teasing which makes no sense because he's with Bumble Bee and Beast Boy's with Raven.

"Oh, that would be most splendid", she replied smiling. We where halfway there when I was caught off guard and was forced forward as Cyborg whipped the car around. We swerved in circles as everything outside the car whizzed by in a blur, but stopped when we crashed into a nearby building. "What the hell was that", Beast Boy questioned.

"I don't know but the titans are about to find out", Cyborg answered him. We all climbed out of the almost totaled car and saw what almost hit us. It was a pod-like ship with small rocket boosters attached to the sides. It was navy blue with a dark tinted glass in the front and it certainly wasn't from Earth. The pod left a huge rut in the street from when it landed. When we got closer the glass was cracked and some of the sides of the ship's metal was slashed open. We were all standing in front of it when the glass kicked off and sent flying down the street. A girl emerged from the ship, and her eyes were glowing bright green, somewhat like Starfire's eyes. She seemed to be a bit younger, about fourteen I guessed, because she wasn't that young. She was wearing the same type of clothes as Star but in blue instead of purple. Her skin wasn't as dark of an orange as Starfire's, it was lighter. And her hair was falling down to her waist in brown and blue locks. Starfire flew over and landed in front of the girl with recognition and curiosity on her face.

"Koriand'r", the girl mumbled and collapsed into Starfire's arms unconscious.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, the next will be longer! R&R plz! **

**-piscesgirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2! now on with the show! I don't own the teen titans! I own my O.C. , Sunlight :) **

**Chapter 2: Sunlight, Starfire's cousin**

**Robin's POV**

"We must assist her", Starfire called back at us. I could hear the panic in her voice. We rushed over, "Don't worry Starfire. She'll be fine", I reassured her. About five minutes later Starfire was taking the unconscious girl back to the tower's infirmary. Beast boy was a pterodactyl flying while holding Cyborg because of the T-car's current state. Raven made a black force field for us to stand on because I didn't have my motorcycle. We got to the tower in no time and had the girl in the infirmary all set up. Then we met back in the living room to talk about what just happened.

"Well, for starters, who is she", I asked them not to sure if I'd get an answer. Starfire was the first to speak.  
"She is a Zameranian. They are the people of Tameran's sister planet, Zameran", she said.

"Well, that explains the similarities", I said.

"Dude you noticed too, good. I thought I was seeing things", Beast Boy said shaking his head in confusion.

"But why is she here", Raven stated, "She obviously didn't come here with others knowing, because wouldn't we have been told? Starfire you said she was from Tameran's sister planet, right", Starfire nodded, "then wouldn't Tameran know about us from our visit to Tameran and that's it's princess is living on earth", she asked her.

"I would suppose so, Zameran and Tameran are very close. The two have only been to war once, but that was eons ago. The bond has never been stronger between the two planets ever before", Starfire answered.

"Maybe transmissions are down", BB suggested.

"I'm not to sure that's it. I mean, there's gotta be something", I said.

"Uh...friendly visit", we all sighed at BB's answer.

"There was no way she new how to fly that ship she came in" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Yeah, and risking her life like that. She definitely had a good reason to come here", I said.

"Star, she said something before she fainted, do you know what that it was", Cyborg asked.

"Yes, she said Koriand'r. It is my name in Tameranian", she answered not to sure were Cyborg was going.

"Does that mean she was speaking Tameranian", he questioned.

"No, the languages are the same except some of their phrases", she said then turned to me, "Do you think we should contact Galfore", she asked.

"No, maybe we should just wait until she wakes up", I answered calmly.

Later on we were all still in the living room. Raven was reading and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Mega Monkeys 3. Starfire was sitting against the back of the sofa cross legged on the floor playing with Silky. I sat down next to her and patted Silky. I could tell she was deep in thought when she didn't look up at me.

"You okay", I asked her.

"Hm? Oh, yes I am much of the 'okay'", she said now facing me, then sighed, "No, I am not. I'm am most confused of why someone from Zameran would end up on Earth", said questioningly. She gave me a weak smile and leaned her head on my shoulder. _It kills me when Stafire's upset, _I thought.

"Hey Starfire, I know what will cheer you up", I said.

"And what is that, Robin".

"You wanted to see a movie with me, right", I said. Her whole face lit up.

"Oh, yes! What movie would you like to see", she asked me. I was about to answer, but we all stopped what we were doing when we heard a crash down the hall coming from the infirmary. When the door to the infirmary opened, a chair and some of the equipment was knocked over and on the ground was the girl was laying on the ground. She tried to use her hands to push herself up but I saw her arms tremble and let out a grunt but she hit the ground again. Starfire hurried over and helped her up and the girl stood up on her own. The girl began to speak but none of us except Star could understand. While Starfire and the Zameranian spoke the rest of us stood their waiting for an answer.

"Well", I asked.

"She says her name is Princess Sunlight of Zameran. When she realized earlier that I am a Tameranian, she was relieved but fainted because she was weak after her ship had crashed. And she is my cousin", Starfire translated for Sunlight.

"Cousin?!", the rest of us said in unison and Starfire nodded.

"Um, I'm just going by a long shot, but does she possible speak any English", Beast Boy said dumbstruck. Starfire nodded her head 'no'. That's when Sunlight pulled Beast Boy over and did that "Transfer of Knowledge" thing that Starfire did to me when I first met her. But we really know she just kissed him. Beast Boy's face turned beat red and some objects on the other side of the room were inclosed in black before exploding. Cyborg had a smirk plastered on his face because we both new he was going to get it from Raven later. Sunlight pulled away, "Sorry but you were the only one here who looked about my age", she said with a small pink on her cheeks. Raven turned and stomped out of the room and Beast Boy went chasing after her.

"RAVEN! THAT WAS NOTHING! IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME! COME ON RAE YOU DIDN'T NEED TO GET ALL JELOUS!", we heard Beast Boy scream down the hall followed by, "DON'T CALL ME 'RAE' AND I'M NOT JELOUS", we heard Raven scream back at him from behind her door.

"What just happened", Sunlight asked. Starfire leaned over and whispered in Sunlight's ear explaining. And when she leaned away Sunlight was blushing a bright red. We headed back to the living room without Beast Boy and Raven. Sunlight gasped and flew over to the windows. The sunset outside was sending a soft orange glow into the living room.

"Do you not see this? I have never seen anything like this back on Zameran", she said amazed.

"Yes, the sunset is most beautiful", Starfire said. Sunlight flew over to the sofa and sat down next to Starfire and she sat next to me, and Cyborg took a seat across from us.

"Uh, if ya don't mind us asking", Cyborg started, "but what are you doing on Earth?" Up close you could see a small white scars on Sunlight's forehead and more on her arms. I was guessing they were battle scars. "I have a message for the Teen Titans. There has been some transmissions sent to Tameran and Zameran about some Gordanians attacks and there getting closer to Earth", she answered.

"What would the Gordanians be searching for", Starfire asked concerned.

"So far, all we know is their looking for something called Xynothium", she said.

**The reason I chose the name sunlight was because I've already heard of things like Starbolt and Sunfire for other stories and I wanted something different. Btw this is also why I used the name Zameran. I thought it sounded kinda funny so I used it **:3

**~piscesgirl123 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Teen Titans! **

**chapter 3: Slade**

**Sunlight's POV**

"Xynothium", Cyborg exclaimed.  
"You know about what it is, because I don't", I confessed. I was better in battle training than in school. Cyborg tapped some buttons on his arm and a hologram appeared above it with a diagram of a red 'x' on it with some red dots displayed across it appeared.

"A bit _too_ much, if ya ask me", he grumbled while shooting a glare at Robin.

"Still not gonna let that go, huh?", he shot back at Cyborg. But he (Cyborg) ignored him.

"Xynothium is a highly dangerous, and unstable substance", then he clenched his teeth, "that Robin used to power the Red X suit", he finished.

"Seriously!? Can't we all just forget about that?! It was a mistake", Robin snapped at Cyborg.

"Enough! What has happened with the Red X suit is unimportant right now", Starfire said making both of them go quiet, "What _is _of importance right now is that we find out how we can prevent any of the Gordanians from getting to the Xynothium".

"Wait a minute", Robin turned to me and said, " Why didn't Zameran just send us a transmission about what's going on", he asked.

"Well, after the Gordanians attacked Zameran they sort of destroyed our transmissions center. So... I told my father that I could deliver the message while he has things sorted out at home. He trusts me and I thought it would be the 'nice' if I saw Earth, and my cousin", I said flashing a innocent smile. Before Robin could answer, Starfire flew over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug, but it didn't other me as I hugged my cheery cousin. I hadn't seen her in so long, and I missed her. Of course I am happy that she's with good people. When Starfire pulled away Raven entered the living room with Beast Boy walking next to her. Both seemed better from earlier and they were holding hands. _Oh, thank Zorg!_, I thought. I was planning to go over to Raven and apologize for earlier after my misunderstanding, but stopped before I took one step when the TV turned on.

A man in a black and copper mask with one eye visible on the copper side appeared.

"Helllo Titans", the man's smooth yet sinister voice rang out through the quiet room.

"Slade...", Robin said through clenched teeth. I had a feeling he was glaring under his mask.  
"What do you want", Robin continued through his teeth.

"I hear those Gordanians are looking for some Xynothium. And I might just so happen to provide it for them", Slade answered. This set me on an edge, _The world will be at a never ending war if the Gordanians get the Xynothium supply!,_ I started to panic inside my head but tried my best not to show it.

"Ah, I see you have one of the Zameranians with you. This will be interesting", Slade continued and turned to me on the screen, "Sunlight, is it", he finished. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open in shock. I didn't even look at the others' expressions. Then I flew up and my eyes glowed and my fist lit up.

"What, are you stalking me, y-you creep!", I yelled at him on the screen. _ I don't care who this creep is, all I want to do is pummel him through a brick wall!, _I screamed inside my head. We all heard him let out a sinister chuckle and the transmission went dead.

"I've got a lock on his location", Cyborg yelled.

"Titans! Go!", Robin called out and rushed to the door. I quickly turned to Starfire, "Can I help", I asked.

"Cousin, this concerns you as well", she answered and we flew down the hall and caught up with the others.

Starfire and I were flying overhead. Raven road with Cyborg in the T-Car and Robin was on his motorcycle with Beast Boy flying as a falcon. We arrive at the docks. Cyborg had told us that there is a underground bunker deep below one of the old storage warehouses. That is were the Xynothim is. Robin broke down the door to the warehouse and we entered. We were immediately surrounded and outnumbered by strange robotic henchmen that had Slade's signature colors.

"Titans! Go!", Robin yelled and we sprang into action. Robin threw a few bird-a-rangs and explosives and took out at least fifteen robots. Then Starfire threw some starbolts and blasted more of the henchmen. Raven was encasing some of the metal panels on the wall in black then throwing them at the goons. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and charged and destroyed more of them and Cyborg was using his cybernetic cannon to blast more of the robots. Before me was at least fifteen to twenty robots. I quickly started blasting them with my sunbolts, only missing one or two. One of them jumped down from a perch I didn't see and I got slammed to the hard concrete. I threw a punch and it went right through the machine leaving circuits falling to the ground. I went back and thought about my battle training. I decided to use more of the boys training I got. Regardless of my gender, I begged my father to let me learn both boys and girls training. I pushed the destroyed robot off and flew over to the others coming at me. I ducked and kicked and sent hard punches leaving piles of disembodied robot parts, wires, and circuits scattered on the ground around me. I flew across the room to the Titans.

"Cousin, are you the 'O' and the 'K'", Starfire asked me pointing to the deep cut on my forearm, I hadn't noticed it just a minute ago. Unlike Starfire, I don't wear gloves. I found them annoying in battle and make my hands sweaty. Not something I should be worrying about while I fight.

"I am fine", I said bluntly. Robin didn't hesitate, "Titans move out". I ignored the burn building up in my arm and continued forward with the others.

We entered the underground bunker and saw the Xynothium supply. Dozens and dozens of containers of the red glowing substance. I gasped at the sight. _How could Slade have gotten so much of the supply_, I thought.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing on my last chapters. Sorry if the chapters are kinda short. I'll try to make the next more lengthy. Also sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school and unfortunately I haven't had a chance lately to write and I didn't have chapter three up when I wanted. Btw sorry the chapter name was sort of a giveaway to what was probably gonna happen. **

**~piscesgirl123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in awhile :P i've been busy with school and sports and I haven't really gotten a chance to type up my next chapter. Btw i'm soooooo sorry for the story being deleted. I accidentally posted the wrong first chapter. I had 2 versions of my story and I had to take down the old 1 about sunlight running away & post the correct chapter :) But I do have a upcoming chapter for my other story (it's not a fan fiction but my own story with its own characters and everything :) but I have ideas for another teen titans fan fiction (yay!) lol but it might have titans east in it i'm not entirely sure yet :3 I Don't Own The Teen Titans! **

**chapter 4**

**Sunlight's POV **

"The Xynothium!" I exclaimed in shock. Robin didn't hesitate when Slade appeared with more of his robotic henchmen. "TITANS GO", Robin bellowed and the rest of us sprang into action. I saw Robin run ahead and go after Slade. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire destroyed several groups of the robots but more and more kept coming. I was flying over head but not close enough to the ceiling of the underground bunker. I was throwing sunbolts left and right. Then the robots started to _fly._ They had rocket like boots and some of them punched me and I was sent falling to the ground. I hit the ground leaving a dent in the cement flooring. My eyes snapped open just in time to use my feet and kick a henchmen flying towards me. I launched it into the air and it took out two other robots. I got up and charged at a group of more henchmen and I threw a solid punch leaving more of them smashed to pieces. I glanced down at my arms. More cuts from when my hand went through the robot. _Note to Sunlight, _I thought, _fighting robot henchmen can give you more scars. Maybe I should get gloves when I return to Zameran... _I trailed off in my mind.

I heard Starfire call out to me, sending me back to reality, "Cousin!", she gasped, "Look out!" she screamed. Just before I could react, a henchmen pulled out a laser and blasted me from behind and I crashed through the solid stone wall next to me.

I hit another wall and sank down to the ground. That last blast really hurt. I struggled to me feet and stood up straight. I was in a dark hallway in the bunker. I heard a scream of pain from down the hall and it sounded like Robin! _But the others_, I thought. There would be no way of me digging through the pile of rubble from the hole in the wall that's separating me and the others quickly enough to get their help. I flew down the hall hanging a right from were the scream came from. I lit up my hand and shot a sunbolt at the big metal door and it crumpled to the floor still giving off steam from the blast. Robin was throwing punches and kicks at Slade and Robin is an amazing fighter from what I've seen, but Slade keeps dodging his attacks. Robin sprinted towards Slade and threw a punch at him but Slade caught his fist and flipped Robin over his shoulder. Robin hit the wall behind him and fell to the floor. I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or just had the wind knocked out of him.

"Slade!" I screeched and flung a sunbolt at him, but he dodged it without even turning around. He then slowly turned around with his hands clasped behind his back. I started to get mad. I could feel the anger was swelling up inside me, I was fuming with rage. I started firing as many sunbolts as I could at Slade and he staggered back a lot. I flew down at him punching and kicking at the speed of light. I landed a few feet from him and he jumped to his feet and stood again with his hands behind his back.

"You will hand over the Xynothium to us," I commanded in a stern voice.

"Foolish child, making demands. Especially making demands to me", he said in his menacing voice and his one visible eye glaring at me. Then he caught me off guard and punched me in the stomach. I let out a yelp as I hit the ground. I got up, my hands clenched into fists and lit up and so did my eyes. I was about to punch him back when he stopped my wrists! If only I was older and had transformed! Then I would be able to shoot lasers from my eyes!

"You truly are like the Titans, so determined to stop me. Is it your confidence that makes you think you can help them stop me, or is it your foolishness, hm?" he spat in my face. I didn't answer and started struggling to free my wrists when the best thing happens. A bird-a-rang was shot from behind Slade and hits him in the back of the head. Which means Robin came to. Slade yelled out in pain and released my wrists. I immediately kicked him in the stomach and flipped him, over my shoulders and he got hurled across the large room and slammed into the wall. Robin ran over to me and the rest of the Titans entered the room by a huge hole in the wall. We all glanced over at Slade, who was gone.

"What?! He got away!" I exclaimed. Starfire flew over to me and hugged me and Robin in a big tight huge.

"Oh you are the 'okay'," she squealed, "We are victorious, yes?" she said as she pulled away from us.

"Yeah, Star," Robin answered her then turned to me, "Oh, and Sunlight, thanks" he said. I gave a small smile and nod for "your welcome".

**Yay! Chapter done :) I thought it was a bit ironic that sunlight got smashed through a wall after she said she wanted to through slade threw one, oh well ;) lol R&R plz & no flame! Srry if my slade dialogue wasn't the best it's kinda hard to write wat he'll say but that's just my opinion so wateves ;) **

**~piscesgirl123 **


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own The Teen Titans! **

**Chapter 5: keep in touch **

**Sunlight's POV**

The Xynothium was now being shipped to a company called Wayne Enterprises. Robin said he has connections with the company and their security systems are strong enough to keep the Xynothium supplies safe and locked down for good. He said something about a villain named Red X, not even able to break in. I talked to Raven alone earlier and apologized for my misunderstanding when I arrived. She forgave me and explained her behavior yesterday. Something about not meditating but I just knew she deeply cares for Beast Boy and didn't really want to mention anything like that.

I was sitting in bed the guest bedroom the Titans let me stay in. I couldn't sleep in a different environment, it was extremely uncomfortable. I pulled the top blanket from my bed and wrapped it around myself, then I walked over to the large windows with the curtains pulled all the way back. I sat down and leaned against the glass. The view from my room was more amazing than the orange sunset I saw earlier. Instead I saw the moon's reflection out on the calm deep blue water, much like the streaks I have in my hair. It was quiet and peaceful here. I could see the city merging with the sight of the water on the horizon. _Kori is so lucky to live here. I have to go home tomorrow. Perhaps I shall tell them in the morning...__if sleep ever comes, _I thought and closed my eyes.

I woke up groggy and my shoulder hurting. I sat up from leaning against the window. My shoulder was against it all night so I got up and rolled both my shoulder blades. I changed into a new outfit from my bag that they were nice enough to grab from my space pod. The outfit was the same as yesterdays. I finished getting ready and flew into the common room slowly. Everyone gave good morning greetings and I sat down in the booth with Starfire.

"Oh Robin, may we please give the surprise to cousin Sunlight now," she asked him sweetly. _'Surprise'? Uh, oh... the last gift I got from Starfire was when we were little and I hated that little pinkish doll she got me, _I thought. Robin sighed, "Alright Star. Hey guys come over here," he said to the others and they gathered round. Cyborg took out a medium sized white box and handed it to Starfire.

"We all thought since you had mentioned once to me that you do not enjoy wearing gloves during battle...Then perhaps these should be of use," she said handing me the box. I really wish I could have seen my reaction to opening the box! Inside wear two identical blueish wrist gauntlets!

"Oh my Zorg! Their incredible! Thank you," I exclaimed with excitement.

"The left gauntlet has a built-in communicator like the ones we all have," Cyborg explained.

"Oh yes, so you may do the 'keeping-in-touch'," Starfire added. I clasped on the gauntlets onto my wrists. Then I remembered I would tell them today. And now I _must _tell them.

"One more thing, we all came to an agreement. Would you like to be an Honorary Titan? You know, to help with intergalactic things," Robin asked turning to me.

"Really?!" they all nodded, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I answered with a smile ear-to-ear and a girlish squeal.

"Yep, that's Starfire's cousin alright," Raven's monotone stated, but I knew she was joking.

"Oh this is most wonderful," Starfire exclaimed giggling. Then my smile faded followed by their questioning faces. I remembered my thoughts last night.

_Now I definitely have to tell them..._

"I haven't been completely honest with all of you...my father didn't send me to tell you the message. I told the original messenger I was told to go instead. That's why I crash landed, I didn't know exactly how to land," I confessed to them. Instead of anger like I had expected, Robin spoke up.

"We know," he said calmly as if I hadn't told them what happened.

"Y-you did," I stuttered in utter shock, "How?"

"The way you landed," Cyborg joked, "And also because I am an empath," Raven interjected. "I could sense guilt and I read your mind," I felt my mouth drop open when she said this.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say and they all laughed a little. Starfire turned to me, "There has been another question I have wanted to ask you cousin," she asked and I nodded her to continue.

"You are of fourteen years of age, yes," she asked.

"Mhm," I nodded.

"What division are you in now after attending the fight school?" she asked curiously.

"Here," I pulled my ID badge from my belt and showed all of them. It was a picture of me in my blue uniform, looking straight at the camera. On the side of my picture was a bunch of Zameranian written on it.

"I am a soldier in division one," I said proudly. I got lots of "wows" and a congrats hug from Starfire because she was happy that I made it into the first division.

**Robin's POV**

I really hadn't expected to hear that a fourteen year old was in a army division, but that was Tameran _and _now Zameran for ya. The screen turned on for a transmission but it was a ruler type looking man on the screen, he yelled with anger in Zameranian. Sunlight flew over and yelled back with her eyes glowing green. The man calmed down and left the call.

"What was that," I asked.

"My father. He is angry for me taking off like I did. But he also said transmissions are working again. I explained my ship damage so he sent a space pod to come get me. It will arrive in an hour," she explained and I nodded in understanding.

The hour passed quickly and we were all outside standing in front of the space pod as it landed. This one was more ship-like. We gave Sunlight our thanks for helping fight against Slade.

"Oh must you leave, dear cousin," Starfire said solemnly as she hugged Sunlight goodbye.

"As much as I would hate to miss another sunset and be here with you, yes I have things to take care of at home," she answered quietly.

"You must do the 'keeping-in-touch'," Star told her.

"Do not worry Kori, I will," Sunlight promised. Cyborg high-five her, Raven gave a small nod, and Beast Boy gave a wave goodbye. Before Sunlight got on the ship and gave me a playful punch in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Thank you for making me a Titan," she smiled, "Make sure you treat Starfire well, or I will send her food from home to give you," she threatened but she couldn't keep a straight face.

"I will!" I said but laughed a little to. She waved goodbye and ran onto the ship and it took off.

**~THE END~**

**woo-hoo! I finished my first story :D I going to post this chapter with the 1st chapter of my Titans East story. R&R plz and no flame! :) **

**~piscesgirl123~ **


End file.
